Decepticon's Child
by Stitchar
Summary: When they found the sparkling, they knew he would be their hope for the survival.


**Decepticon's Child**

**AN: pretty short One-shot. It's more of a quick write when I thought of this. **

**Enjoy.**

-.-

They found the sparkling. So small and oh so fragile that it would break with their non-gentle servos. They were surprised with the small miracle that was thrust upon by their Primus. What was he thinking of sending a small, young and innocent sparkling into the war where Energon's scarce and war making mech mad? A hope, maybe so, but the sparkling does not belong with them.

After all, they are Decepticons.

The Decepticons knew that if they become too close to the sparkling, they would be heartbroken if the sparkling died from starvation or from sheer cold. So they tried their best to not get too attached to the sparkling.

But its blue swirling optics, mixed with red, had them wrapped around its fingers. The older mechs cannot help, but melt to its cooing and the younger mechs cannot help, but do its bidding.

Megatron was also caught upon its thread; it was no surprise that the cold-hearted warrior and leader fell victim to its innocent optics. All the sparkling had to do was call for the leader and he would come to it as a dotting Creator.

Despite how welcoming their new hope was, they knew that it would be matter of time when materials become scarce and the sparkling would die. They don't have the right materials for the Sparkling and the only one who has the right materials would be the Autobots that were too far away from where they live.

But they had to take the risk. Everyone knew that the sparkling would be better off if it lives with the Autobots. They had to, and it was heartbreaking when their sparkling looked at them with no knowledge what would happen next.

Starscream agreed to send the sparkling to the Autobots, himself far more heartbroken due to the fact that he had been taking care the sparkling the most. Everyone knew that this would the hardest mission for him because this would be their last being together.

Megatron refused to leave the sparkling's side before its departure and it took both Seeker twins and Shockwave to hold their leader back as Soundwave passed the Sparkling to Starscream. Soundwave gave his finale beeps of good-bye to the sparkling, who only waved back as Starscream flew away to Autobot's side.

Once the Sparkling was sent to the Autobots, the Decepticons had come to an agreement that they would watch over their sparkling from afar. Soundwave sent few of his symboits to keep track on the sparkling as it grew each cycles.

And grow it did.

The Sparkling became a Youngling and a soldier and soon become one of the guards for Optimus's team and they were more proud of their Sparkling.

However, throughout the time, both sides began to lose more and more of their crew and all the Decepticons knew that it would matter of time that their Sparkling would die next.

But for some odd reason, they were not afraid of death or the loss of the war. For odd reason, they felt that the war was coming it its close. They were tired and seeing no point of fighting anymore.

They hoped that the Autobots felt the same way.

-.-

Looking at the files, the Sparkling knew its purpose. It knew what it needed to do: survive.

The sparkling only vaguely remembers that it was born to this scarring world for a reason by Primus. Primus was smart to send him down to the living, telling him his mission on what he needed to do.

The Sparkling was meant to be found by Decepticons, and hopefully learn their ways until they decided to send him to a better safety of Autobots, who were more surprised to find him in their territory.

He grew amongst them, learned their ways much more than Decepticons and achieved that higher level that he can get closest to be with Prime.

He knew both sides view him as their last hope for their race. So he will work as their last hope; where both sides will forever be together. He knew it would take a long time for them to come together, but he knew that hopefully, peace will come soon and he will be the first one to witness it.

And be the one to bring it to the world…

Til All are One, Thirteenth, 'til All are One…


End file.
